Jealousy
by dllover
Summary: Lindsay sees a new side of Danny which is surprising, yet has an enjoyable outcome. DL all the way baby! M rating, nothing too hardcore, but still not for the kids. Redone chapters so should be easier to read now.
1. Jealousy

Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Sadly.

A little D/L story that just, kinda came to me. However, most of it was written late at night and it is unbeta'ed so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Would love it if you reviewed, but no flames please! Enjoy!

Chapter One

Lindsay had never thought of Danny as the jealous possessive type. Sure, he was Italian, and definitely passionate, but not jealous. He was always so laid back, especially when it came to dating. That's probably why it took Lindsay so long to figure out what was going on...

A/N – sorry it's so short but I promise the next chapter(s) will be longer!


	2. Payback

Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Sadly.

A little D/L story that just, kinda came to me. However, most of it was written late at night and it is unbeta'ed so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Would love it if you reviewed, but no flames please! Enjoy!

Chapter Two

_Flashback:_

"And that will be $20 miss", the sales clerk smiled at Lindsay, letting his gaze linger a little longer than necessary.

"$20?" Lindsay questioned, "I thought it came to "$30?".

The sales assistant chuckled softly,

"Ah, it's a special deal on, today only",

he leaned a little closer to Lindsay and lowered his voice, "All exceptionally beautiful women get a special discount." He smiled again broadly, clearly confident of his pick up line. Lindsay blushed, partly because of the cheesy attempt at chatting her up, and partly because she already knew her reply.

"Well, thank you very much," she read his name tag, "Ben. But I'm afraid I'm already seeing someone. Five months now." with a sweet but apologetic smile, she picked up her bags and left to find Danny.

Across the store Danny was standing on the phone to Flack, who was telling him about some Knicks tickets he had for the game next week. Danny was only half listening though as most of his attention was focused on the jerk obviously trying to chat up Lindsay. When the guy leaned in near Lindsay and whispered something to her, Danny clenched his fist so hard he was surprised his phone didn't break. He saw Lindsay leave the checkout and look for him. He finished his conversation with Flack and rushed over, immediately wrapping his arm tightly around he shoulders.

Lindsay and Danny walked to the subway, his arm wrapped tightly around her the whole time. He was being quiet, but whenever Lindsay asked what was wrong, he simple claimed nothing was wrong, which inevitably made Lindsay even more worried. At first she assumed he was tired but she wasn't so sure now. Once they got on the subway, Danny immediately steered Lindsay into a corner where she stood, holding a pole for support. Danny then proceeded to practically wrap himself around her shielding her from everyone else on their carriage.

Initially, Lindsay thought he was just trying to protect her from the crowded subway but then she noticed him glaring at every other guy that happened to glance in their direction. However, it wasn't until she caught him practically growling at a middle aged man reading a newspaper who politely asked Lindsay for the time, that Lindsay realised that he was jealous. At first she didn't know how to react. It was stupid and unnecessary but also...kinda sweet.

When they got back to Danny's apartment, his mood had darkened even more. Not knowing how to placate him, Lindsay had decided to let him play out his neanderthal-like display and wait for him to start acting normally again. As soon as they got through the door however, it became very apparent that Danny had a different way of dealing with his jealousy.


	3. Teasing

Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Sadly.

A little D/L story that just, kinda came to me. However, most of it was written late at night and it is unbeta'ed so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Would love it if you reviewed, but no flames please! Enjoy!

This is where it starts to get M rated, just to warn you.

Chapter Three

As soon as they walked in the door and Lindsay dropped her bag, Danny grabbed her and pushed her against the door pressing his body against hers before claiming her mouth with his own. Lindsay gasped from the sudden shock but soon eagerly joined in, her tongue fighting for dominance against Danny's.

He growled against her mouth and shifted his leg so his thigh was pressing against her pelvis. Lindsay moaned and thrust slightly against him then pulled away from the kiss and stared into Danny's eyes. Normally a light turquoise-blue, they had darkened to a deep midnight blue. She knew this was his stupid, primitive way of 'claiming' her and she knew that the sensible thing to do would be to stop and talk about Danny's irrational insecurities.

However, Lindsay also knew that the mood Danny was in meant that she was about to have absolutely mind-blowing sex, and in a split second her mind was made up. She once again attached herself to Danny, exploring his mouth, teeth and tongue with her own. She also reached down and stroked his ever growing erection the the thick denim of his pants. Danny growled and grabbed both of her hands holding them above her head.

He then began to move his mouth down her neck, biting and licking, leaving his mark both literally and figuratively. Lindsay knew that she was gonna whinge when she had to wear an inch of make-up to work but she really wasn't in any position, or mindset, to stop him.

Danny then released her wrists and immediately moved to her top, pulling it over her head then running her thumbs over her breasts, enjoying the feeling of her nipples hardening even through the fabric of her bra.

Lindsay moaned and tugged insistently at Danny's shirt, forcing him to break the kiss to move back and tug the offending garment over his head. Lindsay then bent her head to kiss and lick his chest paying particular attention to his nipples, swirling her tongue round them and biting gently, before making her way down his hard, tight stomach, his muscles rippling beneath her touch. However, before she reached his belt, he grabbed her arms and pulled her back up.

"Uh uh Montana, not tonight. I want to be inside you as you come, screaming my name, me feeling you climax."

Lindsay looked at Danny, seeing pure lust mirrored in his eyes. They rarely engaged in dirty talk, but she couldn't deny the pool of heat that was growing in her abdomen.

"Bedroom. Now."

she breathed and Danny immediately complied, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up s she could wrap her legs around his waist. Slowly they made their way to the bedroom, stopping intermittently so Danny could push her against a wall or cabinet to reclaim her mouth and run his hands over her body. During one of these stops, Lindsay wasn't sure which, he undid her bra and threw it behind them then toed off his shoes. He then roughly kneaded Lindsay's breasts causing her to gasp and moan loudly.

When they made it into the bedroom, Danny laid Lindsay down on the bed and removed the rest of his clothes before disposing of hers. He then stepped back for a second to feast his eyes on the sight before him. Danny couldn't help but marvel at this beautiful, funny, clever, amazing, sexy woman laying naked in front of him, passion evident in her glowing eyes and flushed cheeks, waiting for him. Him. Within a second Danny was back on top of her kissing her deeply on the lips before moving to her neck spending extra time on that sensitive spot behind her ear. He then began working his way down her body. He took one breast in his hand circling the nipple but not touching it, making Lindsay whimper in protest. Suddenly he pinched it, hard whilst taking ther other breast in his mouth, swirling his hot wet tongue round and round. Lindsay arched her back letting Danny know how much she enjoyed it.

He then carried on down her body, pausing momentarily to swirl his tongue in her belly button before moving further down. He began gently kissing and caressing her inner thigh getting closer and closer to her already wet centre. He blew softly on her glistening curls and watched in satisfaction as Lindsay shivered in anticipation. He then took her swollen clit and sucked it, hard, causing Lindsay to clench the bedsheets tightly in her fists.

Danny then licked all around her opening, savouring her unique flavour then thrust his tongue deep inside her. Lindsay immediately gasped thrusting her hips up. Danny held her down and thrust his tongue deep inside her once more. Restricted by Danny's hands on her hips Lindsay grasped the bedsheets even tighter in her hands moaning incoherently. When Danny withdrew his tongue and without warning, stuck two fingers inside her pressing on her clit with his thumb, Lindsay groaned so loudly Danny was sure the neighbours must have heard.

He started thrusting his fingers in and out whilst using his tongue again to lick, suck and bite her throbbing clit. Lindsay grabbed his short hair, pulling him closer, desperately trying to find a release from the sweet agony Danny was bringing. Her inner walls started clenching around his fingers and Danny knew she was close to climaxing.

A/N - That one was a bit longer, hope you are enjoying so far, there will be more to come (no pun intended!) Please review!


	4. Combustion

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Sadly.

A little D/L story that just, kinda came to me. However, most of it was written late at night and it is unbeta'ed so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Would love it if you reviewed, but no flames please! Enjoy!

Still M rated, just to warn you.

Chapter Four

Unexpectedly, Danny pulled his fingers out, stopping his delicious torture. Lindsay looked at him confused and breathing heavily.

"Not yet baby" he murmured.

Danny pulled himself up so he was level with Lindsay's face and gave her a long, lingering, passion-filled kiss before ramming deep inside her, muffling her scream with another kiss. He held still for a second, relishing the feeling of their bodies joined together so intimately, before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Danny set the rhythm, hard deep thrusts, pushing Lindsay to the brink, then changing to shorter shallow thrusts.

He continued like this, alternating back and forth between rhythms until Lindsay was begging Danny for release, her head thrashing from side to side on the pillow, her nails digging into Danny's ass desperately trying to regain control. Danny was having trouble restraining himself, a task made harder by Lindsay's constant moans and whispered begging.

But Danny forced himself to wait. He wanted Lindsay to know that he was the only one that could bring her this much pleasure and also the one who could withhold it. He wanted his name to be the only name on her mind as she climaxed over and over again.

Without warning, Danny rolled them over so Lindsay was on top. She sat up and straddled him, giving Danny the perfect view of her naked, sweaty body. She began to ride him, her breasts bouncing up and down with each movement. Danny grinned, knowing that she thought she was regaining control. He immediately sat up, bringing their chests together, altering their position. This sudden movement made Lindsay gasp and drop her head onto Danny's shoulder.

He could feel her sweaty body slick against his, her nipples pressed hard against his chest and her inner muscles convulsing around her.

"Tell me" he murmured into her ear.

At this point, Lindsay could only whimper a strangled "What?" in response.

"Tell me", Danny repeated. "Tell me I'm the only one who makes you feel this good, tell me I'm the only one who you want to be with."

Lindsay lifted her head and looked deep into Danny's eyes.

"Only you Danny. You're the only one who makes me feel this good. You the only one who has _ever_ made me feel this good. This is it. You're all I want. Forever."

Danny caught her lips in a searing kiss before pushing Lindsay backwards so he was once again on top he lifted Lindsay's legs from around his waist and hooked them over his forearms, causing him to fill her deeper than either of them thought possible. He restarted his deep thrusts, but this time he didn't hold back, pushing deeper and harder with every thrust.

Lindsay's inner muscles starting tightening, and he could feel his thrusts getting shorter and more erratic. He moved an arm down her body and rolled his thumb over her clit, pressing hard. Upon contact, Lindsay immediately came with a blinding orgasm. She had never felt such pleasure, yet simultaneously such pain, as what felt like bolts of electricity shot through her body over and over again, while a blinding white light filled her vision.

Danny came at the same time, his hot liquid shooting into her, his entire body tensing as pleasure rippled through him. He collapsed to the side of her, careful not to crush her with his weight, their bodies still entangled, hot, sweaty yet thoroughly satisfied.

A/N – Hope you enjoyed! One more chapter to come, just to round things off. Please review, it makes me smile :)


	5. Afterglow

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Sadly.

A little D/L story that just, kinda came to me. However, most of it was written late at night and it is unbeta'ed so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Would love it if you reviewed, but no flames please! Enjoy!

This is the final chapter...just a way of rounding things off really.

Chapter Five

_End flashback_

Lindsay lay there watching Danny sleep. His arm was still draped over her waist in a slightly possessive manner but he was much more relaxed. She smiled softly and poked Danny in the nose, a now common way of waking each other up. He scrunched it up and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light without his glasses.

"What was that for?" he mumbled.

Lindsay giggled. "Wanted to tell you something." she stated, matter of factly.

"What?"

Lindsay paused. "That I love you and want to be with you forever, and no other guy has, or will, even come close to making me feel like you do so there is no reason to be jealous."

Danny closed his eyes again and smiled softly.

"I love you too Montana."

He opened his eyes again and leaned in for a kiss but paused before their lips met.

"Oh Montana? Just to let you know, I don't get jealous."

Before Lindsay could protest, he silenced her with a kiss. Lindsay stopped arguing immediately. After all, if this was the way Danny dealt with his jealousy, she was gonna have to start flirting a lot more.

The End

A/N – I really hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it! Please review, or give suggestions for a new story, all ideas are welcome!


End file.
